


И преисподняя раскрыла пасть свою

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Как все было на самом деле на коне в Австралии.(написано в 2010-м)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 6





	И преисподняя раскрыла пасть свою

Даннил сидит на диване перед телевизором и пьет кофе. Она в одной футболке, голые ноги подвернуты под себя, волосы собраны в хвост, ни грамма макияжа, понятное дело, отчего она выглядит моложе и взрослее одновременно.

— Принцесса еще спит?

Даннил кивает, не отрываясь от телевизора и кружки.  
По утрам она такая же, как Дженсен, никаких содержательных разговоров, вообще никаких разговоров, если не хочешь нарваться на неразборчивое ворчание. Джаред уже давно привык к подобному состоянию Дженсена, но с Даннил ему это не интересно.  
Он заходит в спальню и громко смеется. На кровати — комок из простыней, одеял и рук-ног Дженсена. Подушки валяются на полу, там же, где и одежда: джинсы, футболка, ботинки.

— Поднимайся, ленивая жопа! Уже даже Данни вылезла из постели.

Из клубка медленно появляется кулак с выставленным средним пальцем. Джаред опять смеется.

— Это ты меня сразил наповал, приятель.

Он подходит к кровати и тянет за первый попавшийся хлопковый угол. Угрожающее приглушенное рычание его не пугает.

— Вставай-вставай, мы не будем торчать в номере целый день, ты вчера сам обещал.

— Попроси Данни тебя выгулять, — бормочет комок.

Джаред останавливается на секунду. Потом резко обеими руками хватается за одеяло и сдергивает все и сразу одним движением.  
Дженсен лежит на животе, в чем мать родила, бледная задница в веснушках, еще, конечно, гладкая спина и взъерошенный затылок, и ноги, одна вытянута, вторая согнута в колене, но Джаред не может оторвать взгляд именно от задницы. Он протягивает руку и касается изгиба над ягодицами, спускается ниже.

— Трахнуть бы тебя, — говорит он задумчиво. Член натягивает тренировочные шорты.

— Иди в жопу, — приглушенно говорит Дженсен. Джаред думает, что более идиотского ответа он не слышал за всю свою жизнь.

Ему и правда очень хочется нырнуть в этот выставленный напоказ подарок, взять свое, пока Дженсен не соображает со сна, выебать его так, чтобы он охрип от крика и весь день потом говорил осипшим голосом, как сейчас. Но дверь в гостиную не закрыта, и они договаривались. Не при Данни.

Поэтому он только целует ягодицу, шлепает мокрый след своего рта и с сожалением встает.

— Даю тебе десять минут. Когда я выйду из душа, ты уже должен быть готов.

Дженсен стонет и начинает переворачиваться. Джаред бежит от искушения в ванную.  
Когда Джаред выходит из душа, Дженсена уже нет в спальне, он оказывается в гостиной, на диване рядом с Даннил, голый, и без кофе, и это катастрофа.

— Где твоя доза? — осторожно спрашивает Джаред, вытирая голову полотенцем. Он натянул шорты исключительно из уважения к Данни, и теперь жалеет об этом. Чем он, собственно, хуже Эклза?

— Сейчас будет, — отвечает за Дженсена Даннил. — Тина уже идет.

Тина — это их координатор на австралийском коне, дружелюбная и очень активная. Подорванный комок энергии, как утверждает Дженсен. С первого же дня Тина снабжает Дженсена лошадиными дозами кофе, он каждый раз тает и обещает жениться. Тина смеется и говорит, что не отбивает чужих парней. При этом она смотрит на Даннил, от чего Джареда просто распирает.  
Здесь, понятное дело, никто не в курсе. У них два номера, один — для Дженсена и Даннил, второй — для Джареда. Данни спит у Джареда, Джаред спит с Дженсеном, но уже второе утро подряд они обязательно меняются, до прихода Тины. Им все равно, что она подумает, но у них есть контракты.  
У каждого — свой, но есть пара совпадающих пунктов. Дженсену вписали его сразу, перед началом съемок сериала. У Джареда этот пункт появился после третьего сезона, он ругался со своим агентом битый час, но так и не смог настоять на своем.  
Всегда должна быть девушка. На красной дорожке, где-нибудь в ресторане, где обязательно будут фотографы. На ток-шоу, если спрашивают, нужно отвечать: да, есть. Не часто, раз в месяц, может быть, даже реже, потому что у них действительно напряженный график, и времени на личную жизнь почти не остается. Девушка — это собирательно, их может несколько, ты ведь не обещал жениться, если показался разок перед камерами. Хотя если это будет одна и та же — как у Дженсена — идеально.  
Джареду это не нравится. Он, честно говоря, не понимает, откуда столько шума. Да, окей, они спят друг с другом, два мужика, ну и что в этом такого? Это будет влиять на рейтинги? На карьеру? Да ни хрена.  
Он так и говорит Дженсену после разговора со своим агентом, когда они лежат на кровати поздно ночью.

— Ты балда, Джаред, — спокойно говорит Дженсен, как будто он знает все на свете, а Джаред — трехлетний сосунок, еще не научившийся отличать слезы от смеха. — Ты никогда не сможешь получить нормальную роль. Это как штамп на лбу, Падалеки — пидарас. Никаких романтических комедий, никаких драм, никаких больше крутых парней с пистолетами или ножами. Пидарасы не могут играть настоящих мужиков. Понимаешь?

— Но мы же играем.

— Но мы же не пидарасы, — улыбается Дженсен и, наверное, для того, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, кладет руку Джареду на член. — У меня есть Данни, ты забыл? Я настоящий техасский парень, акцент, девушка, все дела. Проще не бывает.

Джаред не спорит, пусть даже дженсеновский образ настоящего техасского парня несколько портит рука на члене Джареда. Он чуть расставляет ноги и выдыхает:

— Проще не бывает.

Так и появляется Женевьев, с которой договаривался канал, после того, как Джаред согласился. Это обычная история, когда актеры, встречающиеся на экране, начинают встречаться и в жизни, им верят легко, а Дженсен довольно дразнит его, зачитывая гневные посты из интернета о том, как эгоистичный Сэм изменяет Дину с Руби уже и в реальной жизни.

— Я договорюсь с Крипом, чтобы Данни пригласили на одну серию. Посмотрим потом на твоего драгоценного Дина и его репутацию.

— Не надо, — неожиданно серьезно говорит Дженсен. — Демон из нее будет паршивый.

Женевьев, на самом деле, появляется всего два раза. Джаред берет ее на свою премьеру «Пятницы» и заезжает перед Австралией на ее интервью, чтобы сфотографироваться вместе. На лето хватит, говорит Дженсен.

— Тогда зачем ты берешь с собой Даннил?

— Чтобы ты спросил.

— Ну я и спрашиваю.

— Спроси еще что-нибудь.

— Умник гребаный.

— Я просто вынужден думать за двоих.

Драка переходит в секс, и Дженсен опять думает за двоих, хрипло выдавая Джареду команды: еще, быстрее, господи, Джаред, да, вот там, давай.  
Но они все равно селятся в два разных номера. И пусть Джаред спит рядом с Дженсеном всю ночь, прижав его одной рукой к кровати, утром он уходит в спортзал, чтобы не видеть, как появляется Даннил. Он не ревнует. Ему просто все это не нравится.

Тина стучит в дверь, и Дженсен лениво набрасывает подушку с дивана себе на колени.

— Скромница, — бросает Джаред через плечо, открывая дверь, — привет, Тин.

— О, доброе утро, Джаред. Ты уже здесь?

— Да я почти все время здесь, — говорит он, забирая у нее два кофе.

— Вообще-то, один для Даннил, — уточняет Тина и заходит в комнату. — Доброе вам утро.

— Доброе утро, у меня уже есть, — говорит Даннил, не отрываясь от телевизора.

Дженсен просто поднимает руку.

— Великий немой, — сокрушается Джаред в сторону Тины, потом подходит к дивану и становится перед Дженсеном. — Давай, сучка, открывай рот, буду тебе заливать.

Дженсен послушно сползает по подушке, раздвигает ноги и открывает рот, закрыв глаза. Джаред только что язык не проглатывает. Тина удивленно на них смотрит, а Даннил чуть подвигается, словно освобождая место для колена Дженсена. Это все происходит моментально, в секунду, как сложная театральная мизансцена, тщательно отрепетированная на сотне прогонов.  
Джаред делает шаг вперед, идеально помещаясь в викторию ног Дженсена. Он смотрит на выставленное тело, тут же вспоминая, чем такой расклад обычно заканчивается: Дженсен поднимается, и его рот оказывается у самого члена Джареда. У Джареда уже почти стоит, тело словно узнает, напрашиваясь на один из тех самых минетов, горячих и плотных, с бонусами в виде пальцев на мошонке или — еще лучше — в заднице, когда Джаред не знает, куда деваться, разрываясь от невообразимого удовольствия.

— Давай, — бормочет он, не зная, что конкретно должен «давать» Дженсен, но тот всего лишь забирает у него кофе и так и отпивает первый глоток, практически не поднимая головы, Джаред смотрит, как тяжело ходит кадык на заросшем горле.

Блядь. Блядьблядьблядь.

— А потом вы удивляетесь, почему все вокруг уверены, что вы геи, — безучастно говорит Даннил, а Тина неуверенно смеется.

— Дааа, — довольно тянет Джаред, все еще не отрывая взгляд от горла, — Дженсен — моя сучка. Особенно по утрам. Ты бы знала, Тина, на что он готов пойти ради первого кофе.

Ты бы знала, Тина, на что он идет, именно по утрам, когда рядом нет никого и ему не нужно прятаться под подушкой или за Даннил. Джаред поспешно заливается своим капуччино, пачкаясь в коричневатой пене.

— У вас есть какие-нибудь планы на сегодня? — спрашивает Тина.

— Да, — неожиданно отвечает Дженсен. — Мы идем в зоопарк.

— Ооо, — оживляется Даннил, — там забавно.

— А что там? — бестолково спрашивает Джаред.

— Там звери, придурок, — говорит Дженсен и отталкивает от себя Джареда голой пяткой. — Все, отвали, я иду одеваться.

Джаред отваливает к окну. Там — теплая австралийская осень, серебристое, оранжевое и синее, небоскребы, парки и залив. Да, надо идти, потому что торчать в номере скучно.

— Падалеки, — шипит Даннил, и Джаред понимает, что Тина вышла, а он даже не заметил. — Какого хуя, скажи мне? Что это за цирк? Неужели вы не соображаете, что делаете?

Она стоит, сложив руки на груди, от этого футболка задралась, и видно, что трусиков на ней нет вообще. Злая, голая и рыжая, и это, наверно, было бы смешно, если бы Джаред не бесился так.

— Я ничего такого не сделал, — спокойно говорит Дженсен, Джаред видит, что он злится, именно по этому аккуратному, выверенному равнодушию.

— Вот именно, — отвечает Даннил, — ты вечно ничего не делаешь. Просто идешь у него на поводу, — она произносит это «на поводу», как грязное ругательство или как постельную подначку. — Хоть бы раз, Дженсен, хоть бы раз ты послал его. Ты видел это со стороны? Джаред висит на тебе, а ты и счастлив. Как это можно перекрыть моим присутствием, если вы не отлипаете друг от друга, я не знаю. — Она тяжело вздыхает. — Детский сад какой-то, честное слово.

— Мне придется на тебе жениться, — сухо говорит Дженсен, и тут Джаред не выдерживает.

— Идите в жопу вы оба. Мы что, вообще уже дышать не можем нормально?! Я дал ему кофе, Харрис, дал кофе и все.

— Да, — говорит она, — дал кофе, встав между его расставленных голых ног. Хочешь, я покажу тебе, на что это было похоже?

Она подходит к все еще полулежащему Дженсену и медленно устраивается на том месте, где пару минут назад стоял Джаред. Их бедра почти соприкасаются, диванная подушка почти ничего не скрывает, и это выглядит так похабно, что Джаред готов заплатить ей денег, лишь бы она отошла.

— Я, к сожалению, слишком плохая актриса, чтобы изобразить твой взгляд, Падалеки, но, думаю, и так понятно, в общих чертах.

Дженсен молчит. Джаред — тоже.

— Я ушла одеваться, — Даннил ставит пустой стаканчик из-под кофе на телевизор. — Не забудьте очки и кепки. Пидарасы.

В зоопарке такое впечатление, как будто утренней ссоры не было вообще. Даннил смеется, когда Джаред пытается почти всерьез сбросить Дженсена в вольер к кенгуру, а в отместку Дженсен спихивает Джареда со скамейки прямо в куст каких-то лопоухих цветов. На улице прохладно, даже для Джареда, который вообще никогда не мерзнет, поэтому тот в шапке. Теплолюбивый Дженсен в пуховой жилетке, его лица вообще не видно из-за бороды, очков и кепки.

— Хобо, — говорит Джаред. — Дай я тебя сфотографирую и пошлю твоей маме, пусть посмотрит, до чего ты докатился.

— Пошли своей маме, — ржет Дженсен. — Я хоть на человека похож, а ты… If I didn’t know you, I would wanna hunt you — цитирует он порнушным диновским голосом.

Это удар ниже пояса, потому что Джаред по-глупому завидует дженсеновской бороде, растущей так аккуратно, что аж смотреть противно. У Джареда получаются какие-то клочки, словно гримеры неровно приклеили бутафорскую. Но бриться он все равно не собирается, из чистого упрямства. А хуле? Эклзу, значит, можно не бриться во время хиатуса, а ему — нет?  
И потом, он помнит, как дуреет Дженсен, когда вовремя минета Джаред проводит щекой по внутренней стороне его бедра.  
Но, несмотря на все бороды и очки, их ловят фанатки. Даннил хватает Дженсена за руку и оттаскивает на лавку, а Джаред дает автографы, фотографируется и мечтает о том, что когда-нибудь всем будет насрать.  
Дженсену хватает совести сделать виноватое лицо, и Джаред невольно улыбается.

— Ленивый ублюдок.

— Я тебе мороженого купил.

— Ты думаешь, от меня так легко откупиться?

— С фисташками.

— Неа.

— А потом вечером…

— Эклз, — стонет Даннил.

— Что такое? — говорят они одновременно, и, судя по всему, лица у них одинаковые, идиотски-довольные.  
А мороженое офигенное.

Они усаживаются втроем в каком-то углу, возле загона с горными козлами, Джаред минут пять не может оторваться от их прыжков по острым скалам. Но вид на залив отсюда еще круче, расстояние съедает городской шум, и кажется, что они одни здесь, ни людей, ни машин, только эти смешные козлы и еще птицы.

— Черт, — говорит Джаред, — как хорошо, что мы не взяли никаких фильмов на хиатус.

Он только в такие моменты понимает, как был прав Дженсен, когда предложил сделать паузу. Усталость, почти незаметная на съемках, ощущается сейчас особенно сильно. Джареду постоянно хочется спать, и если раньше он был в восторге только от одной мысли о двух подряд днях конвента, то теперь…

— Это старость, чувак, — говорит Дженсен. Он подпирает голову двумя кулаками и смотрит на залив.

— Нет, это я превращаюсь в тебя. Становлюсь таким же занудой и соней.

— Ааа, — кряхтит Дженсен, — до меня тебе еще расти и расти.

— Спать и спать, ты имеешь в виду. А вообще, до тебя расти только вширь.

Джаред довольно потягивается и предсказуемо получает небольный шлепок по животу.

— Что ты гонишь?

— Да ладно тебе, крошка, — смеется Джаред. — Мне нравится твой пивной животик.

Он заваливает Дженсена на лавку, задирает все слои одежды и успевает громко поцеловать в пупок прежде, чем Дженсен сваливает его на щебень дорожки. Даннил все это время разговаривает с кем-то по телефону.

Ему все еще не удалось окончательно перестроиться на местное время, и поэтому в одиннадцать вечера, когда Данни уже ушла в свой номер, а Дженсен валяется на диване и смотрит австралийский футбол, Джареда колбасит.

— Идем куда-нибудь.

— Куда?

— Я не знаю, но идем. Чего тут торчать? Пошли в кино, мы еще не смотрели Стар Трек.

Дженсен морщится.

— Мне лень.

О боже.

— Сколько можно валяться, инвалид.

— Тогда мы пойдем втроем.

Джаред затыкается.

— Она тебе не нравится, — констатирует Дженсен через пять минут молчания.

Открыл Америку, тоже мне.

— Мне за это никто не платит денег.

— Я ей тоже не плачу.

— Я от этого чувствую себя еще хреновее.

— А ты-то тут причем? — удивляется Дженсен, отрываясь, наконец, от ящика.

— Ни хуя себе! — орет Джаред, не заботясь о децибелах. — Я тут вообще не при чем!

— Джаред, — спокойно говорит Дженсен. — Я не сплю с ней.

Джаред это прекрасно знает. Только все равно — не помогает. Ему надоели эти кошки-мышки, он хочет просто не думать, когда дает интервью, общается с фанатами или даже идет по улице.

— Я заебался, — говорит он и берет конфету из вазы на столе.

— Всегда есть выбор, Джей.

— Эй!

— Можешь вернуться к истокам, так сказать. А можешь, — Дженсен хитро, с этим своим блядским прищуром улыбается, — дать мне в морду.

Это — как кодовое слово. С «дай мне в морду» все и началось.  
Джаред отлично помнит, как все было в первый раз. Смешно, наверно, но, блядь, такие первые разы не забываются. Это было три года назад, он еще был счастливым гетеросексуальным парнем, с невестой в кармане и новым домом, купленным за годовую зарплату. Они праздновали завершение первого сезона, все было как-то отчаянно и бешено, как будто вся команда боялась, что будущего у сериала нет никакого. Джефф тогда набрался в стельку, и они с Дженсеном — относительно трезвые — волокли его в номер отеля почему-то по пожарной лестнице, хотя лифт работал стопроцентно. Джефф бормотал, что любит их обоих, как сыновей, при этом крепко держался за джаредовскую задницу и все время пытался устроить голову у Дженсена на плече, хотя физически это было вообще невозможно. Дженсен матерился, но Джеффа не отпихивал, только перекладывал руку, цепляясь за Джареда. В конце концов, они добрались до шестнадцатого этажа, привалили Джеффа к стенке, а потом Дженсен сказал: «Подержи его», — и, не дожидаясь ответа, свалился перед Морганом на колени.  
Джаред не успел охуеть, прежде чем Дженсен медленно засунул руки в задние карманы Джеффа, почти прижимая того к себе. Пахом в лицо. При этом он чуть повернул голову и косо посмотрел на Джареда снизу вверх.

— Ключ, — сказал он, плывя техасскими гласными.

— Ааа, — тупо ответил Джаред, думая, что больше он никогда не будет пить и никогда не сможет смотреть на Дженсена вот так вот, снизу вверх, без последствий.

Ключ обнаружился не сразу, мучительные минуты все тянулись и тянулись, а Джаред все пытался понять сразу две вещи. Во-первых, как при таком опьянении может быть такой стояк. И, во-вторых, как у него вообще может быть стояк на Эклза. Вот, например, Морган уже вообще уснул, как бы его там не облапывали во всех местах.

— Аллилуйя, — почти поет Дженсен, поднимаясь с колен, в руке у него — пластиковый прямоугольник.

В номер Джеффа они буквально вносят, а на кровать так вообще бросают, поперек, ноги и голова у него свисают, но следовать фен-шую уже нет никаких сил. Дженсен тяжело вздыхает и садится на кресло.

— Больше никогда, — говорит он, слабо хлопая по кожаной спинке. Джаред почему-то принимает этот жест за приглашение и валится рядом с Эклзом, сползая по спинке на широкое сиденье.  
Они так сидят минуту, Джаред втыкает в выключенный телевизор, подумывая о том, чтобы встать и отлить. Или отрубиться на полу. А потом вдруг Дженсен толкает его в бок и говорит:

— Если захочешь, дашь мне в морду потом.

Потом Джаред не дает в морду, потому что никогда, никогда в жизни он не испытывал ничего подобного. Он сдох в этом рту, горячем и крепко сжатом, и подвижном, текущем, вверх-вниз, от головки и до самой мошонки, этот язык, чертов язык, поглаживал его, подрагивая. Джефф спал на кровати в паре футов, но Джаред все равно орал белугой, это было беспощадно и жестоко, даже немного больно, Дженсен так сильно стискивал губы и чуть покусывал под головкой, и никогда ни одна женщина не справлялась так с Джаредом: за минуту.  
Он честно хотел отдернуться, не знал, какие у Дженсена правила насчет спермы во рту, но отдергиваться было некуда, можно было только вколачиваться вперед, до упора.  
Тогда Дженсен, на самом деле, выбрал идеальный момент. Джаред был бухой и счастливый, он любил весь мир и особенно любил Дженсена, сидевшего перед ним на пятках, косоглазого, с блестящим ртом и пылающими ушами. Он только подумал, что все это — прекрасно, на самом деле, и Дженсен любит его тоже, раз он ему отсосал.

— Ты любишь меня, чувак? — спросил он, чувствуя, как рот растягивает улыбка.

Дженсен изумленно нахмурился, а потом негромко рассмеялся.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Окей, — ответил Джаред и закрыл глаза. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Они уже три года дают друг другу в морду, и этот аргумент никогда не устаревает, поэтому Джаред карабкается по дивану на четвереньках, нависает над Дженсеном так, что его волосы касается дженсеновского лба, и говорит:

— Ты мне сейчас дашь.

Дженсен кривит свою непередаваемую рожу, умудряясь одновременно изобразить высокомерное изумление, удовольствие и желание, самую малость, чтобы никто не догадался.

— По ходу разберемся, — отвечает он и коленом толкает Джареда в бедро.

Они валятся с дивана — специально, все равно на полу больше места. Дженсен оказывается сверху, но Джаред умудряется все-таки перевернуть его на спину, чудом не задев при этом кофейный столик.

— Моя сучечка, — делано рычит он и получает серьезный тычок как раз в сгиб локтя. Рука подгибается, и Джаред падает плашмя, утыкаясь носом в ухо Дженсена.

Что ему нравится больше всего в сексе с Дженсеном, так это полная свобода. Джареду не нужно сдерживать силу, беспокоиться о том, не слишком ли он сжал, толкнул, вошел. Сэнди смеялась над синяками, оставленными Джаредом, но Дженсен просто не обращает на них внимания. Ерунда. Зато он запросто может нажать на невидимый под джинсами след своего укуса на ноге Джареда, так, чтобы тот возмущенно заорал, а окружающие удивленно на них посмотрели.

— Дай я, — неожиданно мягко говорит Дженсен и сжимает руку на поясе Джареда.

Каждый раз у них получается по-разному, часто они решают, кто будет сверху, вообще в драке. Дженсен очень редко просит, и поэтому Джаред сразу соглашается.

— Давай, — говорит он, расслабляясь и сползая на пол. — Поработай сегодня.

Дженсен молчит, просто устраивается между широко расставленных ног Джареда, прижимается ртом к колену, не целует, а так. Держит.  
Джареда неожиданно заводит эта молчаливая и короткая полуласка, он хмурится и возит задницей по ковру:

— Дженс…

— Угу, — отвлеченно говорит Эклз и гладит его по ногам, — сейчас.

Он опускает голову, Джаред уже представляет себе этот рот на своем члене, и вдруг…

— Ох, блядь…

Мягкий и мокрый язык широко облизывает его задницу, ласкает, подрагивая. Это такой кайф, что Джаред — с места в карьер — начинает хрипло орать. Он не умеет сдерживаться в такие моменты, это невозможно, когда Дженсен коротко и неглубоко трахает его, щекотно подразнивая на выходе.

— Сука, ох, блядь, — Джаред бормочет, хватая себя под колени, открываясь пошире. Он запросто кончает от этого, и Дженсен прекрасно это знает. — Хватит, стой, подожди, — жалобно скулит Джаред, пытаясь отползти и одновременно насадиться поглубже, елозя туда-сюда. Дженсен улыбается прямо ему в задницу и замирает, кончик языка нестерпимо неподвижно ждет, едва-едва касаясь.

Джаред пытается отдышаться, у него дрожат от напряжения руки, все тело ходит ходуном, ему хочется, так хочется кончить.

— Еще? — спрашивает Дженсен, прикасаясь пальцем там, где только что был его язык.

— Спрашиваешь, — слабо хмыкает Джаред, и Дженсен возвращается, на этот раз жестче, резче, быстрее. Он помогает себе пальцами, и Джаред чувствует, как подтягиваются яйца, как напрягается все в паху.

— Дженс, — стонет он, и Дженсен моментально останавливается.

— Не вздумай, — грозит он, поднимаясь, усаживаясь на колени.

Джаред с облегчением отпускает ноги.

— Ну, — он кладет руку себе на член, — не расслабляйся, давай.

Дженсен улыбается и качается вперед. Он входит в Джареда целиком с первого же движения и начинает трахать его, сразу, без пауз. Джаред подается к нему, напрашиваясь на еще большую жесткость. Ему нужен буквально еще один толчок члена, еще одно движение собственного кулака, он судорожно вдыхает, на секунду замирает и кончает.  
Дженсен смотрит на него в этот момент, каким-то странным мягким взглядом, но это — только секунда, потом он зажмуривается и кончает. Он почти всегда очень тихий во время оргазма, никаких криков или стонов, он просто останавливается, словно слушая. Джаред подразнивает его, называя эгоистом, но на самом деле он просто дуреет от этой моментальной, как молния, тишины.

Следующий день — это обычное безумие всех конвентов. Джаред чувствует себя как рыба в воде, начиная с автографов, где фаны приносят им совершенно невероятные вещи — в доме в Ванкувере до сих пор хранятся стеганые коврики для собак, на которых вышиты их с Дженсеном искаженные лица. Чаще всего, слава богу, это, конечно, конфеты, и Джаред с удовольствием таскает шоколад, принесенный Дженсену. Он получает за это пару тычков ботинком и несколько коротких смешков фанатов, но зато Дженсен улыбается и перестает, наконец, сидеть с таким видом, как будто у него в заднице швабра.  
На стуле за ними сидит Даннил, иногда Джаред оборачивается и видит, как она набирает смс или выбирает музыку, пальцы щелкают по клавишам. Дженсен сам попросил, чтобы она пришла с ними на кон, хотя Данни плевалась ядом целое утро по этому поводу.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы меня убили?

— Данни, детка, мы приставим к тебе телохранителя, — Дженсен застегивает рубашку, не глядя на них обоих.

— Ну да, после чего начнутся разговоры, что я боюсь твоих сумасшедших фанаток.

— Я их и сам боюсь, — Дженсен передергивает плечами, убедительно изображая ужас. Джаред фыркает.

Даннил непреклонна.

— Я не пойду, ну вас со всей этой вашей конспирацией.

Дженсен подходит к ней и обнимает за талию. Она не на каблуках, и так Дженсен выше ее почти на голову, ее макушка вровень с дженсеновским носом, похоже, что Дженсен целует ее лоб.

— Данни, послушай, ну ты же знаешь, как это нужно. Пожалуйста, малыш. Побудь злым цербером, а? Тебе же это нравится, сидеть там с хмурым видом и доводить бедным теток до нервного тика. Наслаждаться своей властью. Представляешь, как они тебе все завидуют?

Даннил фыркает. Одна ее рука цепляется за ремень Дженсена, как будто ей некуда больше деться.

— Ой, Эклз, не надо вот это вот ластиться. Они завидуют Джареду, а не мне.

— А то, — говорит Джаред, чтобы что-то сказать.

Тем не менее, она спускается с ними и в машине довольно болтает с Тиной всю дорогу до того места, где у них проходит конвент.  
В холле они встречаются с Мишей и Вики.  
Миша — чувак что надо. Джаред уже забыл, с кем, кроме Дженсена он может ржать столько часов подряд. Миша рассказывает какие-то совершенно отвязные истории с таким лицом, словно он зачитывает обращение президента к нации. Он чем-то похож на Майка, такой же псих, только изощреннее. Поэтому Джаред не понимает, почему Дженс, который с Майки не разлей вода, Мишу недолюбливает. Он никогда не говорит об этом прямо, но Джаред замечает кучу мелких деталей. Дженсен сразу строит из себя официально-снисходящее лицо, мистер Эклз из телешоу, очень приятно познакомиться, не забывайте вытирать ноги у входа. Джареду кажется это очень очевидным, до тех пор, пока однажды Даннил не говорит: «Здорово все-таки, что вам вписали Коллинза, Дженс от него в восторге». Дженсен от него очень даже не в восторге, но Джаред не спорит. В конце концов, захочет — скажет.  
На автограф-сессии Мише приносят подарков не меньше, чем им с Дженсеном. «Я теперь тоже бог Сверхъестественного», — пафосно говорит он, все смеются, Дженсен издает непонятный звук.

— Ангел, Миша, ангел. Или тебя уже повысили?

Во время короткого перерыва — как раз панель Миши — они сидят втроем в маленькой комнате. На столе куча еды в пластиковых коробках, Даннил аккуратно макает ролл в соевый соус, Дженсен смотрит на нее с отвращением.

— Как это можно называть едой?

Она качает головой с удовольствием.

— Ммм, они такие вкусные, Джен, только попробуй.

Джаред хохочет и ворует у Дженсена с тарелки кусок салатного листа. Он ему нафиг не нужен, но небольшая пробежка вокруг стола тоже разминка, долго сидеть без движения Джаред не может.  
Из зала слышен взрыв хохота. Дженсен закатывает глаза.

— Ревнуешь? — спрашивает Джаред, почти несерьезно. Его просто разбирает любопытство.

Дженсен смотрит на него, хмурясь. Соображая. Как будто до этого ему и в голову не приходила собственная неприязнь к Мише.

— Нет, — в конце концов отвечает Дженсен. — Восхищаюсь. Как он работает с публикой. Очень профессионально.

Года три назад Джаред бы услышал в этих словах исключительно комплимент.  
Громкие аплодисменты, свистки и улюлюканье — мишина панель закончилась. Дженсен вдыхает и ставит кофе на стол. Дальше — его очередь. Джаред кладет ему руку на плечо.

— Не ссы, чувак. Они все влюблены в тебя до потери пульса.

— Ага, — слабо отвечает Дженсен, проводя рукой по волосам, от затылка и до лба.

Сколько лет в этом водовороте, а Дженсен все равно нервничает до вспотевших ладоней каждый раз, когда ему нужно выходить на публику. Джареда это забавляет, как забавляют прыжки Херли или попрошайничество Сэди. Маленькая слабость, которая становится больше от того, что Дженсен стесняется ее, пытается скрыть, но, конечно, ничего у него не получается.

— Эй, — Джаред говорит тихо, потому что они стоят очень близко к выходу, всего лишь в паре-тройке футов от охранников, — отвлекись.

Он тщательно выговаривает слово, разбивая его на слоги, ударяя на каждую гласную. От-вле-кись. Дело не только в значении слова, а в звуках, в движении рта, губ и языка. В том, на что Дженсен должен отвлечься.

— Данни, — зовет Дженсен, не отрывая взгляд от Джареда, — постоишь за кулисами?

И бровь вздергивает. Сука.  
Джаред показывает ему фак, хлопает по плечу и возвращается к столу, разминаясь с Даннил.  
Ему идти на сцену через сорок пять минут.

— Слушай, — говорит Миша, заходя в комнату и хватая бутылку с водой со стола, — у вас всегда такой дурдом на конах?

— Да, — гордо говорит Джаред, — у нас самые сумасшедшие фаны в мире. Они проходят особый кастинг перед тем, как их допускают к просмотру сериала.

Миша улыбается вокруг бутылки и тяжело падает на стул.

— Черт, это реально выматывает.

— Думал, в сказку попал? — Джаред усаживается рядом с ним и закидывает ногу на ногу, постукивая оставленной Даннил палочкой от суши по ботинку.

Миша закручивает полупустую бутылку и усаживается поудобнее.

— Но вообще очень забавно. Все хотят спросить только об одном, но не могут решиться.

Джаред понимает, о чем речь.  
Миша узнал о них с Дженсеном совершенно случайно. Они сваляли дурака еще осенью, нарушив собственную же договоренность — не трахаться на площадке. Джаред уже не помнит, из-за чего именно, но у него сорвало крышку, и он зажал Дженсена в его трейлере и отымел, даже не сняв с них обоих джинсы. Обычно тихий Дженсен орал так, что их слышали, наверно, в Сиэтле, а уж на улице — так точно, и проходящий мимо Миша поймал это дженсеновское: «Твою мать, Джаред!». Вечером за пивом он осторожно поинтересовался, заранее разводя руки, мол, нет так нет, и Джаред, увидев кивок Дженсена, рассказал ему кое-что. В очень общих чертах. Они оба понимали, что выкручиваться, отнекиваться и врать можно только приглашенным гостям, но Коллинз останется с ними на весь пятый сезон, и это будет банально неудобно. Все равно, все актеры умеют хранить секреты другу друга. Пока смерть не разлучит их.

— Никаких вопросов, парни, — Миша широко улыбнулся.

Через неделю в интервью всплыла история про шутки на съемочной площадке. Фраза Дженсена ввернута туда так ловко, что Джаред не знал, злиться или восхищаться. Зато, понятное дело, знал Дженсен.  
С тех пор Миша играет на грани фола, Дженсен терпит, а Джаред немного даже завидует. Ему тоже бы хотелось уметь говорить так, чтобы люди потом еще днями вдумывались в завуалированные фразы. Дженсен тоже так умеет, но он не будет этого делать никогда, и Джареду от этого немного обидно.

— Слушай, Джа, но надо как-то завтра разрядить обстановку, — говорит Миша, хитро улыбаясь.

Завтра еще целый день вопросов-ответов, и Джареду скучно.

— Да! Давай, серьезно, чувак. Надо что-то придумать.

Миша наклоняется к нему и убежденно говорит:

— Им это понравится, поверь мне.

Джаред ни хрена не понимает в регби, но это не важно. Они с Дженсеном орут на судью так же выразительно, как орут дома на телевизор, когда Ковбоев засуживают. Иногда, правда, промахиваются и морозят какую-то хуйню, тогда их сосед, здоровенный мужик, белый, как флоридский песок, косится на них. Дженсен ржет, запрокинув голову, и Джаред думает, что можно было бы и не досматривать игру, все равно названия команд им ни о чем не говорят.

— Извини, чувак, — говорит Джаред участливо, — у моего друга локализованная амнезия. Он все время забывает правила.

У Дженсена уже текут слезы, белый мужик качает головой и отворачивается.

— Это не локализованная, Джей.

— Я знаю, умник. Такой амнезии, как у тебя, не бывает. Забыть правила регби невозможно.

Интересно, а со стадиона могут вывести за плохое поведение?

В перерыве они идут за пивом и хот-догами.

— Пиво бери ты, у тебя руки больше, — бросает Дженсен, рассчитываясь с продавцом.

— Ага! — торжествующе кричит Джаред и легко обхватывает две пластиковые пинты. — Не споришь больше?

— А что с тобой спорить, мутантом?

При этом Дженсен и сам держит оба хот-дога в одной руке, второй похлопывая Джареда по груди, в районе сердца.

— Не хотел отдавать ту футболку, — вдруг прорывает Джареда.

— Какую?

— На которой ты расписался.

Дженсен хмурится.

— Ааа…

Когда они выходят со сцены после аукциона, красная Даннил молча ведет их в монтажку.  
— Ребята, это Ланс, он писал весь кон. — Они пожимают друг другу руки, Даннил продолжает. — Ланс, дай нам три минуты, я хочу показать парням кое-что.

Ланс кивает и выходит, а Даннил, как у себя дома, усаживается на его стул и включает запись.  
На экране Миша нагибает Джареда и расписывается на футболке. Зал заходится хохотом, а Джаред вспоминает, как ему было неудобно стоять, а маркер щекотал ребра через ткань.

— Блестяще, — сухо говорит Дженсен.

— Это все ерунда, — Даннил чуть покручивается на стуле, — ты дальше смотри.

Джаред поднимается, отбирает у Миши маркер и подходит к откатившемуся Дженсену. Тот поворачивается к залу спиной, чуть раздвигает ноги и…

— Твою мать, — выдыхают они почти одновременно, а Даннил ставит на паузу.

— Знаете, что всем запомнится с этого кона? — спрашивает она, глядя на них снизу вверх, — не ваша с Коллинзом запланированная ебля на сцене. А вот это вот.

На маленьком мониторе рука Дженсена лежит у Джареда на груди, прижимаясь запястьем. Они улыбаются друг другу, и Джаред пытается понять, как можно через столько лет продолжать выглядеть совершенно идиотски-влюбленным идиотом.

— Обманывайте себя и дальше, — говорит Даннил, вставая. — Увидимся в самолете.

Джаред улыбается Дженсену сверху.

По стадиону объявляют, что игра сейчас возобновится, и они возвращаются на свои места.

— Слушай, — начинает Джаред, — слушай, Дженс. Может…

Дженсен поворачивается к нему и смотрит на него, меряет, долго-долго. Джаред понимает, что задержал дыхание, нельзя сказать ни слова, потому что — а вдруг — сейчас, вот сейчас…

— Нет, — качает головой Дженсен. — Нет, Джаред. Нам нельзя.

Еще из Австралии, из своего гостиничного номера, Джаред звонит Женевьев.

— Джен, — говорит он, специально сокращая имя, — не хочешь съездить со мной в Лондон?


End file.
